Warped: The passtime a Realm Lord, or Lady
by HTKWolfe777
Summary: The Realm Lords, and Ladies are a groups of omnipotent beings with the power to traverse, and alter multiple universes. So what happens when Lord Shadus, and Lady Star Strike put Edward Kenway of Assassin's Creed 4, and Dean Winchester from "Supernatural" into the 74th annual Hunger Games? Only this story will tell you. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

In a realm of grey, and black storm clouds... Is a tavern.

It floats, and rolls slowly through the clouds, astonishingly out of place here in Limbo, the realm between realms. But then again those who built it, and reside there from time to time, honestly don't give a damn about any laws of physics, or reason.

On the front is a simple sign proclaiming it the Nether Tavern. Inside you might expect to see furniture tumbling, bottles flying, maybe an angry bartender wondering how she got this job. If so, you're mistaken on all three parts. The furniture of assorted tables sit securely on the floor as it the whole building was on stable ground rather than tumbling through the endless realm between realms. The bottle do not fly, rather they float gently through the air from their shelves when the bartender beckons for them. As for she herself she's rather happy with her job. Why you might ask? Because she was made to feel that way.

Sitting at the end of the bar is a man with long blond hair up in a ponytail. He wears a long black coat left open to show a simple white T Shirt. He also wears black pants, boots, and fingerless gloves. A katana rests sheathed on a cord across his back. His eyes are the color of blood, and so is the drink in his silver wineglass because... Well... It actually is blood.

He frowns in distaste, and runs his finger over the rim, "Perhaps I'm not in the mood for A-Positive after all." As his hand passes over it the liquid turns into sparkling apple cider which he sips with satisfaction.

Suddenly, a female with copper blonde hair and moss green eyes pops up next to him. She wears orange converse, black riped jeans, grey plaid shirt with a black shirt underneth and black leather jacket with orange stripes running up the sides pops up next to him. " Hi Shadus!"

The man smiles, "Ah, hey Star! How have you been?"

The barmaid walks over, "What may I get you to drink m'lady?"

"Uh...Mmmmm...Ummm..." Star taps her chin," I really don't know..."

The barmaid, Miria pulls a bottle off the shelf labeled "Random Good Stuff," and sets it softly in front of Star with a smile.

Shadus laughs, "Nice going Miria! So Star, how's life been in the Sonic Universe?"

"Eh. You know. Some characters died. Some are in the hospital. Some are slowly loseing thier minds. * cough* Cas* cough*"

Shadus sighs, "Yeah... But there's no point beating a dead horse if it won't bitch at you for it." His drink turns into a Tablet, and he scrolls down a list, "Möbius has enough chaos in it to keep it alive for a little while longer. What world shall we poke, and prod next? I have my champion already chosen, Edward Kenway."

"And mines Dean Winchester from Supernatural. "

"Interesting, he's the one who was arguing with the bird right?" Shadus crackles his fingers, "So which world in need should we send these two heroes to? Nothing too high tech, but nothing too overpowered either. Otherwise we might have to get involved ourselves."

He smiles as he sets down the tablet, and pulls a cheeseburger of of thin air, "And you know what I always say, the mark of a good Realm Lord is to interfere as subtly as possible... That applies to Realm Ladies of course too."

"Mmmmm...Well could send them to purgatory..."

Shadus shakes his head, "Nah, it's gotta be someplace that really needs heroes, not a tour guide up to heaven."

"Panam? From the Hunger games?"

Shadus grins, and nods, "Perfect little sister!" He cups the back of her head with a hand, and kisses her temple. Then he tosses his tablet across the room where it transforms into a TV as large as the wall.

"So Star, may I had the honors of sending our heroes on their way?"

In the rolling seas of the Caribbean is a loan ship cutting through the waves. Its name is the Jackdaw, and it's crew are among the most notorious pirates in these parts of the seas. One in particular strikes fear, and awe into the hearts of any sane being.

Edward Kenway, the captain is at the helm, steering the ship towards a popular whaling spot. He glances towards the sky to take his bearings. As he does the sun suddenly flashes, and momentarily blinds him.

"Captain!" A black man looks over, "Are you well?"

"Well as ever Adi," Edwards addresses the man, his first mate. "Take the wheel a bit, while I shake the sun from my eyes."

"Aye captain."

Edward steps aside, rubbing his eyelids. He frowns when he sees an unfamiliar man who looks lost on the deck of the ship. Edward frowns deeper when he notices the newcomer isn't dressed like anyone he's ever seen. "Oi! You there!" Edward points at him as he comes down the steps to the deck.

The man rubs his eyes, looks around, and then chuckles, "Aright ANGEL! This is the lowest trick yet!" He yells at the sky, his vocie is deep as he yells at the sky,"Where's Sammy?!"

"Great," Edward says to himself. "I find me a stowaway looney enough to wander on deck in the middle of the day so he can curse the heavens."

The man continues to yell, "I mean really? You could of at LEAST gave me Baby!" He growls and grits his teeth before sighing, and looking around

"Stranger," Edward calls, loud enough to get his attention. "You look lost. Do you know where you stand at this moment?"

He turns, "Well, from the look of things it's hell."

Edward smirks, "Not far off the mark actually. This here is my vessel, the Jackdaw, and if it's not Hell then she either chases it, or leaves it in her wake... Depending who you ask." He shrugs, and offers a hand, "The name is Captain Kenway, but my friends call me Edward."

He grabs his hand, and shakes it a bit roughly, "Dean Winchester."

Edward glances down, "Strong grip there Mr Winchester, if you don't mind me asking, what is your profession?"

Dean pauses,"...Well..." he smirks and looks up, his eyes flashing completely black, then to the normal green,"...A hunter."

Edward blinks, "I see... Come."

He leads him into the Captain's Quarters, his finger itching to release one of his two hidden blades should he need to, "Are you thirsty friend? Perhaps a spot of rum will put you in better spirits."

"Sure." He says, eyeing the crew

He hands Dean a small cup, and fills it from a bottle, "Can't have a man too out of his wits out here, it'd be the last we'd see of him. Not a bad way to go though." Kenway shrugs, and pours some rum right into his mouth.

As he wipes his mouth he pauses, looking down at the deck, "...You feel that Mate?" He hands Dean the bottle, and looks over the edge of the ship.

Dean grabs the bottle, then peers over the edge slowly

Bubbles start to rise from the water around the ship. Edward calls back, "Are we taking on water?!"

"Nay Captain!"

Suddenly the ship starts to sink, and Edward curses, "Gas from under the water, the sea's swallowing us in!"

Dean steps away from the edge," Okay now I'm kinds glad Babys not here..." he mutters.

Kenway runs for the mast, and grabs a hook. As he kicks a lever he grabs the back of Dean's jacket, letting the hook hoist them to a platform the serves as a Crow's Nest.

Kenway sighs, shaking his head as he watches his ship sink far below his feet, "After all she's been through, this is how she goes down... Oh, thanks Mate." He takes the bottle back from Dean, and takes a hearty drink.

Edward shakes his head, "Never how I pictured meeting my end. Thought I'd end up strung up from the gallows like hundreds of other pirates..."

Dean rolls his eyes,"Yeah, and I always planned on get cut into little bits and feed to hellhounds."

"Would you settle for sharks?"

"Eh. I guess. "

Edward taps his bottle to Dean's cup, "Here's to inglorious bastards like us then."

"Bitch I'm fabulous. " Dean snorts and chugs down the drink, heaving a content sigh.

"Well enjoy for the next thirty seconds," Edward says as water touches his boots. "And I'll see you in Hell for real this time."


	2. Chapter 2

In the Nether Tavern, Shadus grins, "They've met, and bonded over a near-death experience. I'll send them to Districts 9, and 10 with written instructions to volunteer at the Reaping. Might be a good idea for them to ditch their weapons for now too."

Star squeals,"Yes! This is going to be amesome!"

Shadus pats her back, "You know, I forget what all the Districts are known for."

District 1 = luxury items, District 2 = masonry, District 3 = electronics, District 4 = fishing, District 5 = power, District 6 = transportation, District 7 = Lumber, District 8 = textiles, District 9 = grain, District 10 = livestock, District 11 = agriculture, District 12 = coal mining, District 13 = graphite mining and nuclear weaponry."

Shadus nods, "Alright then, who should we send where, and who should we watch first?"

"Kenway."

Shadus smirks, "Alright, then let's send him to District 4, he'll feel at home there I think."

"And I'll send Deany-weany to District 6."

"Sounds good! Hey, does he have any powers? I forget."

"Uh...This season he died and became A demon..."

"Really? Okay, so anything gonna cause problems? He's not gonna try to eat anybody is he?"

"...I hope not..."

"So that's a maybe?" Shadus sips his golden apple cider, "The people in the Capital are gonna love it if he does. Oh, and I already put both their identities into the Capital's database. As far as their nerds are concerned Dean, and Edward were born and raised in Panam."

"Amesome!~" Star sings out. "Dean is still convensed that Gadrial is behind it," she laughs," Boy is he wrong!"

Shadus smirks, "Well then, let's start this party!"

...

Edward groans as he sits up, and rubs his head. "Ah... a dream then?" He looks down, feeling a scroll of paper in his hand. He opens it, and reads it;

"Dear Edward Kenway,

You have been given a unique opportunity. Your skills are needed, and the rewards are great. The world you knew is not going anywhere, so do not fret. This world however is in dire need.

The citizens of Panam, this country, are plagued from famine, and tyranny. Today one male, and one female within a certain age bracket will be selected to compete in a gladatorial tournament. When they call for a male Tribute, simply raise your hand, and volunteer. Under your cot there is a metal cylinder, place your weapons in there, and carry it with you. It is made so only you will notice its existence, therefore anything placed inside will also escape notice.

We spoke of rewards, and this is our offer. Once our wish is completed, we will fulfil any wish of yours.

Happy Hunger Games,

Your Generous Benefactors."

Edward chuckles, and drops the letter. As he rolls out of his cot a cylinder hits the ground by his feet. He picks it up with a frown, then smirks again, "Ah, me Mates think to play a joke on me? Alright, I'll play along."

He unscrews the cylinder, and puts his blowdart shooter inside. To his surprise, though the blowdart gun is longer than the cylinder, it fits inside with ease. When he looks inside he can't see it, yet when he reaches inside he pulls it out easily.

"A magic can," he muses. "A bit elaborate for a prank... Not to mention pricey." One by one he fits his other weapons inside, even his Hidden Blades, and swords. Then he uses the strap to sling it under his arm, and shut the container.

When he steps onto the deck of the Jackdaw he blinks in surprise. He doesn't recognize this place, or the attire of the people that live there. Kenway's first Mate approaches Edward.

"Captain... I know that it's not likely, but do you have any idea what exactly is going on? Last thing all the men knew was getting sucked under the water, and then we wake up in this here fishing village."

"All I know is I woke up holding this," Edward says, handing Adi the scroll. The man reads it carefull.

"Captain... Are you going to follow these instructions?"

"If whoever wrote them has the power to drop the Jackdaw in this shithole then I think it's best I don't upset my new benefactors," Edward replies. "A fishing village you say?"

Adi nods, "Aye. I went ashore to introduce us, yet somehow the folks here already knew me. What's more they did not scorn my presence, apparently my race is well accepted here. One lady said that the Jackdaw has been harbored here for weeks, and offered me medicine for sick men. I have no recollection of t, yet apparently I went ashore three days ago looking for some."

Kenway frowns, "I see... Well if this be a fishing town that gives the crew work while I'm gone."

Adi nods in understanding, "Understood captain. There is talk of every man, woman, and child being collected in the city square for a Reaping to select Tributes for these Hunger Games mentioned in the letter."

Edward nods, and checks a pocket watch, "Then let us not keep them waiting. Thirty minutes until this Reaping."

Adi nods, "Best of luck Edward."

Edward nods, "Thanks Adi." He hops off the ship, and follows a flow of people to the city square.

In anouther part of the districts, Deans eyes snap open as he sits up fast." HM, what the hell?!" He rubs his face, then pauses as he looks aroumd the room,"Great...Where am I now?..." He trys to stand, and stops when he relizes somethings in his lap.  
A metal tube falls to the ground, as dose a letter. He picks up the letter, and reads it;

' Dear Dean Winchester,  
You've been given the opportunity of a lifetime. As you may of noticed, your in a completely different world. This would is called Panem. A very twisted and cruel place. Every year, from every twelve Districts; One boy, and one girl are picked from the event 'The Hunger Games'.  
You are to go to the reapening, volunteer for the role of the boy, and participate.  
Oh! Also! The metal thingy that fell to the floor. Pick it up. And put your damn weapons it. No one else will be able to see it, or open it but you. Take it with you the the games.  
But the main goal, fix this place.  
And trust me, there will be a reward if you fulfill our wishes. We'll give you anything you wish for.

Happy Hunger games,  
Your Generous Benefactors. '

Dean stares at the letter, and sighs,"Great..." he bends down and picks the tube up. He opens his jacket, and pulls out a Desert eagle hand gun, silver knife, and a VERY old looking knife, also known as the first blade, and shoves them in the cylinder.

They don't even rattle, they just vanish once inside, but he finds he can retrieve them with ease. A smaller scroll appears in his hand, and it reads, "District 12 is your allies, any others than those you will have to make yourself."

Dean groans,"Please AT LEAST tell me they have cheese bugers..."

The script on the smaller scroll fades, and then reappears reading, "Nope, here in Panam pretty much everywhere except the Captial has cheeseburgers. Luckily once you volunteer for tribute you'll get to eat whatever you want before you go into the arena."

"Balls." Deans throws up his hands,"So where the hell is this Reapy thingy?"

Again the script fades, and reappears as, "In the city square, just follow the crowds."

"Alright. Thanks paper dude." Dean slings the tube over his shoulder and walks out the door.

ONE DAY LATER

Edward Kenway gets off the train in the Capital City. He looks the place over, blinking, "...People here do alright by themselves, hm?" He cranes his neck, and spots a familiar head going down the station.

He walks up behind him, and claps him on the back, "Enjoy your swim Mr Winchester?"

Dean tences and turns sharply,"Oh...Its you. Hi..."

"Looks like we had the same benefactors, Mate. Friends of yours? Whoever did it put my Jackdaw in District 4, and everyone in the whole bloody district swears we've all lived there our entire lives."

"No...I don't think they are. Have meet a few assholes that HAVE put me in other worlds. But not like this." Dean says then stops,"Why do you get your transportation?! Baby has all the good suff!"

Edward raises an eyebrow, "Pardon? Weren't you fought here on a train too? I was under the impression all the Tributes were."

"Huh? Oh! Yeah. I was. I was talking about my car back home."

"Your what?"

Dean stares at him."Car." He holds up his hands like he's holding a streeing wheel,"Vroom-vroom."

"Mate, I'm a pirate, I just about had a heart attack fifteen minutes ago when I discovered the television."

Dean snorts, then laughs,"And I missed it!?"

Edward scowls, "It was your ugly mug on the screen that damn near killed me."

"Hey. I'm freaking fabulous. " Dean says offended.

Edward sighs, "Well, from what I can tell you're from a time period more advanced than mine. Where I'm from a man knows how to take a joke."

"Whatever." Dean sighs,

Edward pats his shoulder, "Come Mate, let us make nice wih the public, and get a stuff drink afterwards."

"Fine... " he grunts, and follows the escorts to a huge dome like place.

Edward looks up, "Hm..."

Off the their right, is a small group of people, they wave them over...And stare at them,"My...You two...Dress differently..." a female says.

Edwards smiles charmingly as he smiles, "We were invited to the party, thought we'd dress up a bit."

"Uh. Yeah.." she mods,"Well. Were your stylists for the parade. "

"Oh dear God, please tell me you're mine," Edward says with a wink.

"I...Well...Yeah..."

"Well then let's get started," Edward chuckles. "Turn this face devilishly handsome before some fool has a chance to carve it off."

"O-okay...Follow me..." she turns, and walks.

Dean groans," Damn this place is creepy..." two stylists, one male and female drag him away.

Edward waves to Dean, "See you over a pint!"

"Yeah! Sure!" Dean yells as he dissappears behind a wall.

A few hours later the tributes are being put into chariots.

Dean looks around, now in a sharp black suit with a silver tie. His face is shaven and all his features are bolded. He looks at his reflection in a chariot, and drags a finger down his cheek, "I'm a painted whore..." he says slowly.

"You think you got it bad?" Edward walks up as a groomed stereotypical pilot, "I changed my mind, I'm not taking her to dinner."

"Ha!" Dean points and laughs," It DOES suck to be you."

Edward looks down at all the shiny buttons, and buckles, "No pirate wears this much gold, it's like painting a target on your back! Even my friend Blackbeard keeps all his gold in a coffer."

Dean shrugs, "Oh well."

Edward looks Dean over, "...Looking sharp there Mr Winchester."

" I know I do. I'm glad it wasn't something stupied like theirs..." he jerks a thumb over his back at the other tributes.

Edward shakes his head, "There's something very wrong with the people in the Capital, Dean. From the way they dress to their entertainment. You reckon we were brought here to put an end to the Hunger Games?"

"Yes. I mean focing children into that is sick." Dean says

"I think that was the idea, Mate," Edwards says. "These so-called games are meant to exploit the power the Capital has over this nation, their way of saying that they can do as they wish, and the Districts are helpless to stop them... And I thought the bloody Templars were bad."

"The whaty-what?"

"Templars," Edward says. "So-called holy knights on a mission for world peace. However their version of peace is to use some artifacts to rule the minds of every man, woman, and child on earth."

"...That sucks."

"Aye, I honestly can't decide if the Templars, or this Capital is worse."

"It doesn't matter as long as we stop them."

Edward nods, "Right, well I guess we have a show to put on. See you on the other side Dean."

The rides in the chariots are spectacular, and many of the tributes glance backwards as the District 12 chariot Tribute come out on fire!

Edward blinks at them, "Bloody Hell..."

"Ah sweet!" Dean says as her watches them like a cat would a laser light. Then Dean remembers what the note said about the District 12 Tributes.

Dean perks,"Oh...Right..." he turns to Edward and jerks his head at them

Edward nods with a smile. Dean gives a thumbs up and the turns his attention to the over hang as a loud voice sounds," Hello tributes!"

Edward looks up, and narrows his eyes at the white-haired man at the podium.

"We're gathered here today to celebrate the 74th Hunger Games!" The crowb cheers loudly, then quites down once more.

"We salute you for your courage, and sacrifice Tributes!" President Snow walks out onto the overhang," We surely hope this year will be just as eexciting as the last." He holds up a glass of wine," And as we all say, may the odds be ever in your favor."

"What a load," Edward mutters to himself.

Dean glares at the white haired man, and clenches a fist. The Tributes are carted off, and Edward nods to Dean as he approaches the District 12 chariot, "Well, that's a tough act to top."

Dean srugs,"Well manage."

"Wasn't talking to you, Mate," Edward says, walking up to Katniss, and Peeta.

"Oh..."

Katniss glances at them and stiffens, also glanceing at Haymitch.

Haymitch looks them over, "...And what can we do for you two?"

Edward shrugs, "Can't another man on death-row congratulate these two on their performance?"

Haymitch glances between him, and Dean, you can almost see the wheels in his head turning, "...Peeta, Katniss, why don't you two head up with Eefie to your rooms?"

" No problem there..." Katniss says, grabbing Peetas wrist and dragging him away.

Haymitch glowers at the other two adults, "I know what your angle is, and don't for a second think you've got me fooled. Showing an alliance with those two because of their publicity just to get yourselves sponsors once in the ring, then killing them off later."

Edward shakes his head, "You got us all wrong Mate, you have my word as a sailor."

Dean nods,"You really don't understand want we want."

"Yeah? Well let me remind you of one little fact," Haymich says. "Only one tribute ever survives the games. So go ahead, preach at me all you want about your best intentions or whatever, but before the games are over one of you is going to kill each other."

And with that Haymich walks away. Edward blinks, and turns his head to Dean, "Our benefactors forgot to mention that part."

"Yeah...they did..."

Edward yanks off his hat in frustration, "Brilliant... Now how do I know you won't stab me in the back for that wish?"

"Dude. I honestly just wanna go home. And I Cant do that without your help."

Edward nods, "...Alright then. And I'll give you my word that we'll see this out for as long as we can. And Mate, in a world like mine, when your word is all you truly have to your name, it's not something you break lightly.

"Don't worry. I won't.

A man, Dean's fashion guy, walks up, "Pardon me, but can we talk to the both of you for a moment?"

Edward sighs, "Why the bloody Hell not?"

"Excellent!" The man snaps his fingers... And time freezes, only the three of them are able to move.

Dean jumps back,"Ehhey! Woow!"

The man's appearance shifts into that of Lord Shadus who pulls a handkerchief from his jacket pocket. The crimson cloth turns into a table with a flick of his wrist, and as he sets the table on the ground four chairs appear around it.

"Please, join me for a drink," he says as he sits down. "My name is Lord Shadus, one of your generous benefactors. To be more specific I'm actually Edward's, yours Dean is a little late coming... She'll be here when she feels like it." He shrugs as he pulls a bottle from his jacket.

"Um...Okay?" He says and jumps when lady Star appears beside him, holding a gaint stuffed bear.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late. I was in the Nightvale universe...You know how they are..."

Shadus rolls his eyes as mugs appear in front of each of them, "I thought now might be a good time to gain some trust from our champions. Edward, Dean, this is my younger sister Lady Star."

He pours amber liquid from the bottle into the mug in front of him, "Now, I'm sure ou bob have a lot of questions, but please keep in mind there is only so much we can tell you. To start things off, the short version of your mission is we know to what the destiny of this world is, and we decided by selecting one champion each we could alter that destiny to make it even better."

Edward looks into his mug which fills itself with rum right before his eyes, "...Alright, I'll bite. My first question is why in the name of Poseidon's salty beard did you decide to choose champions instead of doing it yourself?"

Shadus nods, "Well don't think for a second we're lazy. In truth we're severely overworked. This, and your worlds are not the only ones under our watch. Plus there is only so much we can do in any given world without being bound to that world. We can to things like freeze time, send residents from one world to the next, but if we do anything directly that alters the fate of a world too greatly then we lose our limitless power, power we need to keep dozens of worlds alive."

Star nods,"So thst why we chose you. If we could easily fix woulds without consequences...Then well we wouldn't need you guys."

Edward nods, "Okay... We're honored and all, plus the pay is good... But how does us being here save this world if one of us is gonna bloody die?"

"We're Realm Lords," Shadus replies. "Little things like flawlessly bringing someone back to life is as easy as thinking for us. For this to work the both of you will need to keep Katniss, and Peeta of District 12 alive long enough until it's just the four of you."

Shadus leans a bit in to the table, "And listen closely... Those two, especially the girl... It's their fate to become the face for a rebellion that will save this world. But if either of you tell anyone, or anything about that I will turn you into acorns, and feed you both to squirrels."

Dean nods,"Alright...But can I ask something?"

Shadus nods, "Go right ahead, we got all the time in the world... Literally."

"Can I PLEASE have a bancon cheesebuger, the food here is killing me!"

Shadus snaps his fingers, and two appear in front of him, "Enjoy! Care for one Edward?"

Edward tilts his head, "...Okay sure."

Shadus reaches across the table, and gives him one one of Dean's.

"Haha! Yes!" Dean takes a big bite and groans," Best one ever."

Shadus smiles, and Edward bites into his burger. "...Why the fuck didn't anyone think of these back in my time?" Edward nods as he chews, and swallows. "So... How do you two keep these worlds alive, just curious."

"Chaos," Shadus says with a smile. "Every world is just a story Edward. Ever heard the phrase that one man's trash is another man's treasure? Well one world's reality is another world's fiction. If a story doesn't have conflict, and drama, aka Chaos, then that world is quickly forgotten... And then dies."

"And that's bad." Dean says with his mouth full, then he turns to Star, "So, how Sammy and Cass, and Bobby?"

Star shurgs"Fine, Sams looking for as is Vasses feathery ass. Bobbys on a hunt in Wyoming."

Shadus wags a finger, "Now Star, we can't tell them too much about their futures in their own universes, we would have to erase their memories later." He addresses the champions, "Oh, and time has been frozen in both your worlds until you return, so you won't miss anything."

"That sucks." Dean kicks back and kicks his feet up on the table, shoving the empty basket away.

Shadus nods, "True... But I can tell you this, it might cheer you up. Edward here is from a universe that is actuall a top-selling video game franchise named Assassin's Creed. You Dean are from a television series called Supernatural that is currently on its... Star I forget, is it the tenth, or twelfth season?"

"10." Star says

"Yeah," Shadus nods as he enjoys some chili-cheese fries. "That, thanks Star."

"Oh! Speaking of witch! A new episodes on now!" Star says,

"Which is our cue to go," Shadus says. "Oh, one last thing, no guns inside the arena, and no killing tributes before the actual games."

" Damnit..." Dean curses and sighs heavily.

"And as for the demon powers... There are kids gonna be watching this event," Shadus says, looking right at Dean. "I'm not saying don't use them, just don't be obvious. The people of the Capital don't consider the Districts as actual people, but the last thing you want is full-out monster hunt. We gotta keep the attention on Katniss, and Peeta."

"Alright..." Deans sighs; and pouts

"And Edward, your weapons you need to be careful when getting them out of your cylinder. The Area has thousands of hidden cameras to monitor your every move from every angle. Finding a blind spot will be tricky, but I should be able to fritz the cameras inside the big metal cornucopia in the center of the arena."

Edward nods, "Understood... But Mate, why can't I just assassinate the man in charge of all this?"

"President Snow? Simple, that's just a temporary fix," Shafus replies. "He'll be replaced in time, and the rebellion won't start up like we need it to. Plus that would possibly end this story far before its time."

Shadus stands, and the table vanishes, "Now we need to go, we all have work to do. We'll be your sponsors in the Arena, but you have to make nice with the public if you want us to be able to do much to help."

"Ew." Dean says in distaste.

Shadus pats his shoulder, "Don't worry, you're a TV star, you just need to act like it in front of the public."

"I'm a what?" Dean gives him a funny look.

"A TV star," Shadus repeats. "Before they put you out in the field you'll be trained in weapons, survival tactics, everything from edible plants to camolfauge. But you'll also be brought I stage for a short interview, you'll need to try to get as popular with the crowds as you can get."

Dean groans," Crowds...?"

"Don't tells you have stage-fright," Edward frowns at Dean as he takes his last bite of burger.

"No! No! Of course not!" Dean chuckle nervously.

Edward blinks, and then facepalms, "Marvelous..."

"Oh shut up." Dean growls and crosses his arms.

Shadus makes the chairs vanish, and catches them all with his powers, moving the champions into standing positions, "So, we all clear on what needs to be done?"

"I think so..." Dean says,"We'll try."

Shadus nods, and smiles as he vanishes with his sister in a flash of black smoke. A few seconds later time resumes around them.

Edward frowns slightly, "...Well, I suppose we had best be off to our rooms. As I understand it training starts tomorrow.

And tomorrow comes soon. Dean, and Edward spot each other, and then the District 12 tributes. Edward jerks a thumb to himself, and then points discreetly as Katniss as way of saying he'll talk to her, and Dean should take Peeta.

Dean nods, and looks around the training area, nodding again to himself, he walks twards the fire making place, where Peeta is crouching

Edward walks over behind Katniss, "Ahoy lass."

She turns sharply, and scans his face befor taking a step back," What do you want?"

He smiles as he raises his palms, "Easy Miss Everdeen, I'm unarmed. Besides, you know as well as I do the Gamemakers won't tolerate violence between the tributes. I just want to talk."

"Yeah? About what? How your going to kill every single one of us? Because that's about all that's there's left to talk about." She spits bitterly.

Edward smirks, "I appreciate a woman with fire in her heart, a rogue... Not that it matters anymore, but back home I'm a pirate, and I can tell when I meet someone who lives outside the law."

He grins as he sits on a crate beside her, "Someone like you for instance. Don't bother denying it, it's not like these Capital bastards can do much else to you."

She blinks at that," Yeah...I know they can't..." she shakes her head with a fake laugh," They picked my little sister...Shes only twelve. So I took her place...I mean how could they just watch kids kill each other? Its sick." He voice is quite at the end

Edward sighs, "I couldn't agree more... Killing each other is for grown-ups only. I'll admit I've taken more than my fair share of lives, not always for the right reasons, but I'll be damned if these fools think they can make me kill kids."

"You've killed before...?"

Edward smirks, "Pirate remember? Not everyone puts their life before their gold." He straightens up, "But in case you didn't hear... I volunteered for this, just like you. I'm tired of the Capital, tired of playing by their rules... Figured this was my best way to tell them to shove it up their bums. Thought I'd see if I could get a few extra rogues on board to help me." He chuckles with a wink.

Katniss narrows her eyes,"No. We may think alike; but That doesn't mean you won't kill me when you get a chance." With that she turns away.

Edward stands, hands raised in mock surrender, and says loudly to get some attention, "Alright, I can take a hint. Best of luck to you!" And with that he walks away to have a look at the edible plants section.

Peeta looks up from his work making a fire, "...Dean, right? And you're wanting an alliance because...?"

"Everything. You really think the way things are now is okay? Its sick!" Dean says, making a fishing line

Peeta sighs, "...I have one condition. Katniss... The girl I'm with... She wins, she lives."

Dean nods," Deal."

"I mean it," Peeta says, eyes narrowing, and accidentally snapping a branch as thick as his wrist between his hands.

"I know you do." Dean says seriously. "This is something I'm not taking lightly."

Peseta sighs, shaking his head, "If Haymich knew I agreed to this..."

"Yeah...I'd try to keep low around us. Try not to give away that we've been talking." Dean says then turns, heading to the climbing ropes.

Edward is looking over the weapons when a disturbance catches his attention. Two of the Career Tributes are arguing over a missing knife. He rolls his eyes, and in the process spots a little dark-skinned girl from District 9 on the ceiling. She's comfortably intertwined in some climbing ropes, smiling at the disturbance while clutching the knife in her hand. Edward chuckles, and heads over to practice throwing knives.

Dean walks finishes making a fisking line, and holds it up proudly.

Edward smirks at him, "Not bad Mate, but what if you don't have bait, or the time to waste waiting for fish to bite? I'd advise heading over to the knot-thing to learn how to make a net."

Dean slumps his shoulders,"Do you have to put a damper on everything?"

"If it helps keep you alive I don't see why you should be complaining," Edward smirks as he throws a knife with a backhanded motion, lodging it in the neck of a target.

"Show off..."

Edward pats his arm, "I was once marooned on an island living off live crabs, and clams. This one bastard that got marooned with me was always filtching my food, and tried to kill me when he found weapons with gunpowder on the island." He throws another knife, and it sticks where a person's eye should be in the target.

"Yeah. Well. I bet Purgatory was way worse. " he grumbles

"Well seeing as we're in Hell now it doesn't look much the difference," Edward mutters.

"Yeah..."

Edward smirks, "I hear they're gonna have a private viewing of our skills in a few days, bring us in one by one so we can show off. Got any idea what you're planning to do?"

"I'm good at parkcore."

"Good at what?" Edward frowns as he lodges a knife right in the crotch of his target.

"Climbing."

Edward smirks, "Same here, but I can do it without being seen."

"And what you think I can't?"

"I do it for a living Mate."

"And I do it to keep people from dying."

Edward shrugs, "I usually do it so people WILL die." He throws a knife so it buries itself in the target's heart.

"Great..." Dean says

Edward cracks his neck, "Well... The girl doesn't trust me. How'd it go with you?"

"I talked him into it. But we have to keep Katniss safe at all costs."

"Easy enough," Edward says.

"Yeah. Well we have a lot of work to do to get ready for this shindig."

"Including you getting on stage?" Edward grins as he offers him a knife, nodding to the target.

Dean takes it and takes a breath, throwing it, it hits the shoulder of the target. Edward nods, "Would distract them long enough to get close... Or piss off a large opponent."

"Well I'll try again." He picks up another one, and throws.

Edward nods as it hits in the lower leg, "Also a crippling shot. Definite limp, possibly severing the Achilles Tendon which would make anyone lame in one leg."

"Sweet."

Edward turns to him, "There are three spots to kill someone quickest." He pokes him in the temple, then in the jugular, and right over the heart.

"That's nice to know...I think." Dean says,"How about hand-to-hand?"

"To for the nose first," Edward says. "Break it, it'll make it hard for them to see, or jam it into their skull for a kill."

"Oh I know." Dean chuckles and cracks his fists

Edward nods, "So, what else do you need advice on?"

"Nothing really..."

Edward nods, "Alright, then let's get to work." 


End file.
